Make you regret
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Cody hasn't been right in the head ever since highschool...after Gwen rejected him so many times, Now many years later, he finally gets his chance for a bit of revenge...my first TDI fic. Gwen x Duncan, one sided Gwen x Cody


**Well, hello.**

**Iam Flipped Out Soldier, but you all can call me FOS for short. I've watched Total Drama Island ever since it came out and was throughly entertained. I was wanting to do a story for a while now, but never really had a good idea at the time, my ideas seemed stupid and lame. **

**That's when I noticed the Gwen and Cody relationship. **

**He almost seemed to have an obcession with her in Season One. And then a idea began to form in my mind.**

**What if he did become obcessed with her? He sure was jealous of Duncan and even punched him once which me me laugh out loud! xD**

**So yes, this is the story that takes place years later after Cody's finished with highschool. **

**There will be no pairings in this story except for a bit of Gwen x Duncan and onesided Gwen x Cody.**

**One last note: Sierra will be appearing in the first chapter, but she'll DIE! And not just because I hate her guts, oh no. She'll die because she cannot stop being an obcessive stalker towards poor Cody who wants nothing to do with her.**

**She pisses me off SO MUCH.**

**Okay, one last finally thing. **

**I like Gwen x Duncan because Gwen isn't uptght like Courtney...that bitch. Pardon my language, but she is! And for those of you who like Courtney, I apologize.**

**So now you guys know my two most HATED characters in TDI!**

**Enough of my ramblings! Let's get this story underway!**

**TDI never happened.**

**No rude comments, please.**

**

* * *

**

His blue eyes stared listlesslyout of the window at the pouring rain. Teeth clenched together in hatred of being left out of the whole love scene. He used to try to fit in with the other kids in highschool, being what he considered to be cool.

But no, they all had rejected him and he found himself being picked on every day he went to the hell he was forced to partcipated in. He was lucky that he even survived it all.

After highschool, Cody had changed drastically.

He had become a cold and bitter man, now at the age of 25. He'd grown his hair longer and he now woredarker clothes which potrayed his coldness and hatred towards others. His mind flashed back to highschool, thinking about all of the bullies, the stress of homework, shit like that.

But you see, there was another factor involved.

And her name was Gwen.

Back in highschool, that's where it all began. He first met her the ninth grade. He'd accidently dropped his books and she walked by, her long blue and black dyed hair swishing by him. Cody had been tounge tied at how beautiful she looked. He decided to prove that he like her by doing nice things for her. Such as sending her Valentines' Day cards when it was that time of years as well as chocolates. He found his objects of love in the trash and was devestated. Again and again she ignored his little gifts. He felt confused, why was she ignoring him? He wasn't mean to her, he wasn't a bully.

So Cody continued his little obcession up through seinor year when the prom came around.

That's when _he_ showed up. That punk kid, Duncan.

He swept her off his feet and she fell for him. Cody was furious. How dare she fall for this..this...lowlife! Damn him...

They would hang out together and concealed behind a tree, Cody would watch jealously as they talked and laughed together. It infuriated him even more that they kissed at prom. HE was supposed TO BE WITH HER.

But the, SHE had to go and REJECT HIM. Again and again.

Which brings us to him years later.

He never forgot about her constant rejects to him and he intended to get revenge.

He stood up and streached, glancing towards his bedroom door. To his annoyence, it was open.

That stupid annoying girl.

Sierra was his stalker, she'd been stalking him for quite some time now and often entered his house whenever she wanted. He used to try to tell her to stop and leave him alone, but gave up when she wouldn't listen.

Cody could hear her humming happily as she was removing clothes from his closet.

Probabaly sniffing them to get his scent on her.

Fucking weirdo.

He made up his mind right then and there that today was the day he'd go pay a visit to Gwen. But first thing was first...

He snuck quietly into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife off the wall.

"Oh, Cody-kins. Why don't you see we were meant to be?" Sierra asked herself as she combed her hair in the bathroom mirror. She opened the cabnet door to get creame to apply it on her face, and then when she shut the door...he was right there.

"Cody-bunny!" She giggled and her heart leapt for joy as she started to run to him. Maybe he did love her after all!

"Hello, Sierra. I'm sorry, but you have to die now...wait, I'm not really sorry, now am I?" He stated as he stared out from his dull blue eyes, void of any emotion.

She backed away and bumped into the mirror, her smile vanishing."B-But...why?"

Without answerng, his arm shot forwards and yanked her hair roughly as he threw her to the floor."Well, Sierra. I'm going to kill you because you have done nothing but annoy me through and though. You don't get the hint that I don't like you."

He circled her, withdrawing the knife as he smiled coldly down at her."You have to die quickly, dear. I've got other more important matters to attend to."

He knelt down to her eye level and with a sick grin on his face, chucked as he watched her start to cry.

"Goodbye, Sierra. I hate you."

Then he plunged the knife deep into her chest, twisting the blade as he did so. She screamed as blood flowed down her shirt and skin. He just stared at her, twisting it deeper.

"Yes scream! Scream like the bitch you are!"

Her screams died out and she started crying again, losing breath and life as well.

As much fun as this was, he was wasting time.

He withdrew the knife and plunged it into her again and again.

Then she was silenced forever. Cody stabbed her a couple more times, then withdrew the knife.

After burning Sierra's body, he washed the knife and hung it back up.

Then he walked out into the pouring rain, humming to himself.

**No flames, remember.**

**Just so you know, this story takes place after Found again which I need to post.**


End file.
